Tell me
by Neoxyxia
Summary: Elena qui découvre qu'elle a une petite sœur, une trahison, du fluff. Pas le résumé du siècle, mais cet OS est impossible à résumer x'D [ une trad' anglaise est en cours ] Une suite est prévue


**A/N :** **Hello tout le monde ! Alors cet OS n'était pas prévu, sauf que quand j'ai vu le visage d'Elena dans Uncharted 4, tous les _tender moments_ entre elle et Nate ont refait surface dans ma tête (je tiens tout de même à préciser que tous jeux confondus, c'est mon couple préféré). Bref, suis-je la seule à avoir été plus que SUR LE CUL en voyant la vidéo de l'E3 ? Putain le duo Nate/Sully m'avait tellement, tellement manqué, quand je pense que c'est leur dernière aventure... :'( Je ne me remets toujours pas du "Sully I got this I got this I got this, oh no I don't got this" avec la Jeep qui part en couilles xD . Bref. La conférence de Sony cette année était la meilleure de toutes celles qui m'ait été donné de voir, et croyez-moi, ça fait plus de cinq ans que je suis chaque conférence de l'E3. Jamais je n'ai vu une telle conférence, qui a d'ailleurs foutu un grand triple KO à ses confrères Microsoft et Nintendo avec FF VII Remake, Shenmue III et The Last Guardian. Bref, concernant l'OS, c'est une première, elle fait pile-poil 10 000 mots, je suis fière ! :) Bonne lecture ! ~**

 _ **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages hormis Tasha viennent de Naughty Dog. Tous les honneurs leur reviennent.**_

* * *

Tasha Fisher avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver Elena. Elle ne l'avait vue que sur des photos et une seule fois à la télévision mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour avoir son visage ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle avait vécu seule pendant des années, depuis la mort de ses parents lorsqu'elle n'avait que 14 ans. Elle pensait réellement être seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre par le plus grand hasard que la célèbre reporter américaine n'était autre que sa sœur biologique. Suite de quoi, elle avait abandonné ses études de droit pour localiser sa sœur, qui s'était finalement installée à Los Angeles avec son mari. Malgré toutes les recherches qu'elle avait effectué, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de savoir qui était l'homme qui l'avait épousée. Et quelle a été sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit sur place que son mari n'était autre que Nathan Drake, un chasseur – voleur – de trésors. Quelle ironie ! Tasha, qui rêvait de devenir procureur, était la belle-sœur d'un voleur ! Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, notamment de façon négative, mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait... Même si on lui demandait de l'arrêter, elle en serait incapable. C'était un homme doux et attentionné. Rajouté à cela, il aimait réellement Elena. Juste avec la façon qu'il a de la regarder, Tasha savait combien il tenait à la journaliste blonde. La blonde avait beaucoup de chance. Tasha aussi, elle voulait connaître ça... Mais elle ne se sentait pas assez mature pour ça. Un jour, elle avait eu une conversation avec sa sœur à ce sujet d'ailleurs.

"Hé 'Lena. Comment Nate et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ?", demanda la femme de 22 ans.

Elena avait ri.

"Pas de la meilleure façon ! Je l'ai aidé à trouver El Dorado, alors en guise de remerciements, il m'a lâchement abandonnée sur les docks pour récolter la récompense tout seul !", expliqua la mariée, sourire aux lèvres.

En temps normal, ça ne devrait pas rendre quelqu'un joyeux de conter ça. Mais Elena affichait un sourire radieux, ce qui surprit Tasha. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Elena se rappela de tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu avec Nathan. Si jamais elle ne l'avait pas suivie après la "pseudo" mort de Sully, elle ne serait pas mariée à lui à l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'aurait pas vécu toutes ces fantastiques aventures – bien que dangereuses hélas – à ses côtés, et elle n'aurait pas eu de famille.

"Comment t'as fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui alors ?!", l'interrompit la brune aux cheveux longs.

Elena s'assit sur le canapé de son salon et avait les yeux rivés sur l'une des photos accrochées sur le mur. Une photo où étaient elle, Nate et Sully, sourire aux lèvres. Nate et Sully. Ils étaient sa famille maintenant.

"J'imagine que c'est les surprises de la vie. Je dois t'avouer que je le trouvais séduisant et malgré son caractère d'enfoiré de première classe, j'avais réussi à lui trouver un certain charme ! Puis j'ai commencé à le connaître et j'ai vu à quel point c'était un homme bien. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai failli mourir dans une explosion, crois-moi, j'ai vu Nate dans un état que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant !"

Tasha la regarda, lui supplier de continuer à conter son histoire. Sa sœur se mit à rire.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?"

Assise sur le sol, genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, Tasha se balança en posant son mentons sur ses genoux.

"J'sais pas, je trouve ça mignon. J'ai envie de connaître une partie de vous que vous cachez aux autres", expliqua-t-elle. "N'empêche, quand j'y pense, j'ai un putain de beau-gosse comme beau-frère !"

Elena pouffa et se leva en jetant un oreiller sur sa cadette.

"Et ne t'avises pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit, il est déjà pris, mistinguette !"

"Oh je n'allais rien tenter t'inquiètes !"

La journaliste se prépara à aller chercher Nate à l'étage, qui devait sûrement être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est, étant donné sa journée passée.

"Au fait Tasha... Tu connais le dicton "Méfies-toi des apparences" ?"

Cette dernière acquiesça.

"Eh beh, ça marche pour lui."

( x )

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux pour Tasha et sa famille, les choses ont vite changé lorsqu'ils furent contactés par Sam Drake, le frère que Nate avait perdu de vue depuis plus de quinze ans. Celui-ci a convaincu Nate a partir dans une énième expédition – apparemment sa dernière selon ses dires mais Elena doute toujours de ses "dernières aventures" - pour on ne sait quelle aventure. Alors qu'ils formaient une parfaite alliance avec Sam, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur but commun, ce dernier se décida à trahir sa famille, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Et bien sûr, Nate en était le plus affecté. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait été bouleversé lorsque Sam avait pointé son arme sur lui. Si Tasha n'avait pas été là pour pousser Nate sur le sol, il l'aurait très probablement tué. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir trahi sa propre famille ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Tant de questions trottaient dans la tête de Nate. Il acceptait de certains de ses amis soient des traîtres – après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué avec Flynn et Dante – mais il n'acceptait pas qu'il se fasse trahir par sa propre famille. C'est comme s'il se faisait trahir par Elena ou Sully ! Et ça, c'était totalement impensable. Qu'allait-il faire si soudainement, Sully ou Elena lui tournaient le dos ? Il se retrouverait tout seul, il reviendrait à l'époque où il n'était qu'un orphelin sans famille, sans ami, sans maison. Au début, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais maintenant qu'il recevait l'amour de plein de personnes, il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour ces personnes. Ils avaient tous les quatre réussi à trouver une maison dans un village ; ils s'étaient arrêtés le temps d'une nuit et pour permettre à Nate de faire une pause, de se remettre les idées en place. Il était sorti sur le balcon. Coudes appuyés sur la rembarre en bois, il regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui ; il faisait nuit, mais la vue était absolument dantesque. Il y avait un feu de camp quelques maisons plus loin et des enfants qui chantaient et dansaient dans leur langue. Il devrait sourire en voyant ça, mais il en est incapable. De l'autre côté, dans le salon, un silence pesant régnait. Tous étaient inquiets pour Nate. Malheureusement, la seule qui pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, c'était Elena.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça...", chuchota Tasha.

"Depuis que j'suis gamin on m'a toujours dit de ne faire confiance à personne. C'est d'ailleurs p'têt' pour ça que j'suis devenu aussi insolent", rétorqua Sully.

Tasha se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine et boire de l'eau.

"J'imagine que c'est dans ces moments-là où on peut dire qu'il faut se méfier des apparences, n'est-ce pas Elena ?", fit-elle en buvant.

"Hmm...", lâcha la blonde, peinée.

Elle tourna la tête vers le balcon, et vit la silhouette de Nate. Ca faisait presque une heure qu'il était dans la même position.

"C'en est assez, je vais aller le voir", se décida-t-elle.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte du balcon. Tasha ferma le réfrigérateur et s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, regardant Sully, qui avait lui aussi l'air inquiet. Il faisait froid dehors. Des frissons parcoururent Elena, qui était en débardeur. Apparemment, Nate ne l'avait pas remarquée. Parler dans ses moments-là était inutile. Parfois, les actions valaient mieux que des mots. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, encercla sa taille et posa son visage sur son dos. Surpris, Nate voulu se retourner.

"Te retourne pas. C'est embarrassant."

Il décida d'abandonner et se contenta de poser l'une de ses mains sur celle d'Elena, tout en regardant devant lui.

"Je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre comment tu te sens, je n'ai jamais été trahie par qui que ce soit de ma vie. Au contraire, je n'ai fait que recontrer des personnes géniales. Tu en fais partie. Je ne vais pas te faire un discours comme t'en vois dans les films romantiques niais, mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul. Tant que je serai là, tu ne seras pas seul. Pareil pour Sully. Même si t'essaies de t'enfuir, on s'accrochera tous les deux à toi, on t'empêchera de partir. Et... Je suis sûre qu'il en va de même pour ma sœur."

Nate fut surpris. Venant de sa femme, celle qu'il connaît depuis presque sept ans, c'était surprenant de la voir parler comme ça. Contre toute attente, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Sully et Tasha regardaient la scène depuis le salon. Les voir comme ça les rassura énormément; ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

"Cette femme ne cessera de me surprendre", affirma Sully, plein d'entrain.

"Normal, c'est ma sœur"

"Alors toi...", murmura l'homme moustachu, en lâchant un rire.

Nate serra la jeune femme de toutes ses forces, calant son visage contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir toute la chaleur de son mari. Elle lui retourna le geste et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

"Je t'aime", murmura-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula. Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet, et posa sa main sur le front de Nate.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?", demanda soudainement le chasseur de trésors.

"La seule fois que tu m'as dit ça c'est quand tu m'as demandé en mariage, alors je vérifie si tu n'es pas tombé malade", se justifia-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. Il prit l'avant-bras de son épouse et l'attira vers lui pour envelopper sa taille.

"Je peux t'assurer, je vais bien. Très bien même !", confia-t-il.

Sur ça, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et Elena posa ses avant-bras sur les épaules de l'homme. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent.

"Redis-le"

"De quoi ?"

"Que tu m'aimes."

Il pouffa.

"Je l'ai dit une fois, c'est déjà suffisant, c'est 'trop embarrassant' !", s'exclama-t-il.

"Pfff. J'en suis sûre tu l'as dit plein de fois à Chloe à l'époque où tu sortais avec elle. Et même les filles avant elle."

Et la revoilà. Elena piquant ses crises de jalousie. Ca rendait Nate fou de joie, comme un petit enfant. Parce que c'était dans ces moments-là où il prenait conscience qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement.


End file.
